


Anecdotas Supersons

by obitoso7



Category: Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Public Nudity, Training
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obitoso7/pseuds/obitoso7
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 8





	Anecdotas Supersons

Ubicado en la Costa Oeste de Estados Unidos se encuentra Jump City, una tranquila ciudad que es un icono por ser un moderno centro urbanizado con tiendas de pizza, parques, negocios, casas, islas y calles muy transitadas. Lo más destacable de esta ciudad, es que en una de sus bahías se encuentra la cede de uno de los grupos de superhéroes más importantes del mundo, nada más y nada menos que los Teen Titans. Este formidable edificio, reconocible por tener forma de «T», cosa increíble o poco original dependiendo de a quien se le pregunte, cuenta con la más alta tecnología para que los Teen Titans puedan operar. En su interior cuenta con su sala principal operaciones también sirve para servicio de triple como una sala de estar y cocina. También cuenta con servicios de formación tanto dentro como fuera, así como un gimnasio, para los titanes de mantenerse en forma y, como no podía ser de otro modo, una habitación para cada uno de los integrantes del equipo.

Los creadores de este equipo fueron Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Speedy, Wonder Girl, aunque como puedes esperar, ninguno de los miembros originales continúa como miembro, salvo Dick Grayson que suele ir de visita, pero ya no es Robin así que no lo contaremos. Como en todo en esta vida, personas van y vienen, se forman nuevas leyendas que alzan el nombre del equipo al punto de compararse con los más grandes, la Liga de la Justicia. En la actualidad puedes encontrar a Beast Boy (Logan), Kid Flash; no el mismo sino otro de nombre Beast Boy (Gar Logan), el nuevo Kid Flash (Bart Allen), Raven (Rachel Roth), el cuarto o quinto Robin; porque la neta son tantos que nadie lleva la cuenta (Damián “Bolita de odio” Wayne), la líder Starfire y, por ultimo pero no menos importante, los dos nuevos integrantes que son Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) y Superboy (Jon Kent). 

Se encontraban en una práctica de rutina, dividiéndose en tres grupos para poder enfrentar diferentes amenazas. Uno de estos equipos era el de Superboy y Robin, quienes detuvieron a Cara de Barro de secuestrar a un senador e intentar robar su identidad. Ambos chicos, a pesar de la rivalidad que siempre llevan, tienen bastante experiencia peleando juntos, por lo que terminaron rápido su misión.

Superboy y Robin volvieron con rapidez a la Torre gracias a la habilidad de volar de Jon. Entraron desde el techo para evitar manchar, pues ambos terminaron llenos de barro de pies a cabeza.

—Tú culpa.

—Mentira.

—Su hubieras usado el aliento helado no habríamos acabado así.

—Aún no se usar eso.

—¿Eres como un videojuego donde tienes que subir de nivel? ¿O es solo que tienes un “árbol de habilidades”?

—Que grosero.

_—Qui grisiro…_ Madura, ya eres parte de los Titans. Para este punto debes sabe utilizar el 100% de tu cuerpo para volverte la máxima arma.

—¿«Arma»?

—Héroe, protector, vigilante… tú me entiendes.

Estas peleas pasan más de lo que imaginan.

—Espera, Damián. No podemos entrar así, ensuciaremos todo.

—Por eso entramos por arriba, genio. Además cuando lleve el uniforme llamame Robin.

—Te llamaré idiota. Pero aun así, tendremos que bajar varios pisos y todo quedará hecho un asco.

—Por eso debiste hacerme caso, pero no. Este será tu castigo, junto con tener que entrenar conmigo al menos dos horas en el simulador. Te lo juro, si esto vuelve a pasar te mataré. Odio el barro.

—Dicen que es bueno para la piel —se mofó Jon, pero Damián le observó con rabia—. Solo era broma… espera, ¿A dónde vas?

—Al simulador. Y tú también.

—Se va a ensuciar todo.

—Bien, entonces una ducha primero.

Jon bufó de solo imaginarse lo pesado que llegaría a ser aquel entrenamiento. Por lo general eran muy demandantes, pero ahora que Damián estaba molesto, Jon esperaba lo peor. Al mirar a su amigo, vio como este se quitaba su casa roja de Robin, así como su capucha y cinturón.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué crees que hago? Voy a dejar todo aquí para no ensuciar. Yo quería que limpiar fuera tu castigo, pero ya te pusiste de quejumbroso, así que solo te obligaré a entrenar.

Superboy vio sorprendido como Robin continuó quitándose ahora la ropa negra bajo el traje para quedar desnudo frente a él. Jon se puso rojo de golpe, pes jamás imaginó que él no llevara nada debajo, así como la forma tan normal en la que se quitó su ropa.

—¿Por qué te quitas todo?

—Ya nadie te entiende. Si voy con la ropa sucia es malo, si me la quito también malo. Decídete —bufó Damián, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué esperas? Date prisa.

Con algo de inseguridad Jon se quitó su casaca azul, quedándose con una playera gris. Vio como Damián arqueó las cejas, ya impacientándose. Jon no tuvo de otra que quitársela, seguido por sus tenis y calcetines. Antes de bajar sus pantalones dudó, pues él si llevaba ropa interior, aunque sería raro que Damián estuviera desnudo y él no, además del hecho de que odiaría si Damián viera su ropa interior de Batman. Tragó saliva y bajó sus pantalones con todo y prendas interiores, quedando desnudo frente a su amigo. Para su sorpresa, Damián se rio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que chiquito —volvió a mofarse. Jon se puso rojo e intentó cubrirse con sus manos—. Ya vámonos, tú y tu pequeño amiguito.

—Deja de reírte, Damián.

Jon alcanzó a ver a Damián de frente, presenciando su completo cuerpo desnudo. A causa de las burlas, no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo. Notó que él tenía un pene mucho más grande que el suyo, con la punta descubierta, además de que ya tenía varios vellos cubriendo la base de su miembro. Cuando Damián se dio la vuelta, Jon aprovechó para quitar sus manos y ver su propia virilidad, pequeña al igual que sus bolas y sin rastro de vello.

«Tramposo, él ya está en la pubertad, así como no ganarme —pensó con molestia—. ¿O será que aun antes de eso lo tenía más grande que yo? Mejor solo no pensar en eso».

Mientras iban caminando se fijó en su espalda marcada por el entrenamiento, así como su piel morena y su trasero redondo. Se sorprendió al descubrirse mirándole el trasero a Damián, algo que jamás había hecho con nadie. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto y avanzó para quedar junto a su amigo, en lo que caminaban a las duchas.

Llegaron a la zona de duchas comunal, cerca del gimnasio, en el piso de entrenamiento y simuladores. Se trataba de un largo espacio con varias duchas sin separaciones. Sin darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, ambos entraron y comenzaron a limpiarse. Los dos tenían barro aun donde se suponía que la ropa los cubría. Sentían la piel áspera y esta tenía una tonalidad marrón rojizo. El agua bajo sus pies se tintó de aquel color.

Mientras pasaba el jabón sobre su pecho, Jon vio de reojo a Damián, pasando el jabón por sus muslos y subiendo hacia su hombría. No supo la razón, pero comenzó a sentirse diferente al verlo. Siguió lavándose, pasando el jabón por sus hombros, estómago y cuello, aunque de vez en cuando miraba a su amigo. Vio como poco a poco él iba recobrando su tono normal de piel, a la vez que su pecho y abdomen brillaban por el jabón y el agua. Jon tragó saliva y se puso justo debajo del agua, además de bajarle un poco la temperatura pues empezaba a sentir cierto calor.

—Sin duda ya me siento mejor —admitió Damián.

—Era bastante incomodo tener todo ese barro.

—Si tan solo fueras más atento a is indicaciones, esto no hubiera pasado. Al menos a casi terminamos de limpiarnos, ya estas güerito otra vez. Aun no te salvas del entrenamiento, baboso.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si ya nos duchamos!

—¿Y eso que? ¿Pretendías que entrenáramos llenos de barro? Después de entrenar nos volveremos a duchar y… vaya.

—¿Qué?

—Meh… sigues teniéndolo chiquito aun así.

—¿De qué hablas? —Jon miró hacia abajo y notó que su miembro estaba duro como una roca, apuntando hacia arriba—. ¿Qué rayos? Nunca me había pasado eso.

—¿Nunca se te había parado? Checate, la verdad. 

—Me refiero a que solo pasaba en las mañanas. Nunca a esta hora.

—Vaya, sin duda sigues siendo un bebé —rio Damián, dándole la espalda y pasando el jabón por sus piernas y cintura—. Ya jalátela.

—¿Qué cosa? —Inquirió Jon, mirando la espalda marcada así como el trasero de Damián otra vez. Volvió a tragar saliva y sintió un leve espasmo en su intimidad—. ¿De qué hablas?

Damián bufó y se dio la vuelta para acercarse a él.

—¿Ya llevaste educación sexual, bebé?

—Si. Órganos, nombres, funciones; incluso como nacen los bebés. Siempre imaginé que eso de la cigüeña era muy raro.

—Nunca paras de sorprenderme. ¿Y de la masturbación? Ya solo hazlo, me daré la vuelta. Pero quedate más atrás, porque si me llegas a manchar juro que iré a la baticueva por kriptonita y te mataré a golpes.

—Si sé que es, pero nunca lo había hecho.

—¿Acaso necesitas que te ayude en todo, bebé?

—¡Deja de llamarme así, idiota! No soy un bebé, no eres mayor que yo por demasiado. Además, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer muchas más cosas que tú, Damián —Jon volvió a mirar abajo, viendo que su erección seguía igual—. Aunque solo por esta vez podría aceptar un consejo. 

—Eres un despropósito.

Damián se le acercó, llenando su mano de jabón y tomó la erección de Jon. En seguida empezó a jalar su prepucio, haciéndolo de atrás hacia adelante, na y otra vez.

—Ah… ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces?

—Adivina.

—No, para. No era necesario que lo agarraras —Jon comenzó a jadear—. Yo puedo ha… hacerlo solo.

Damián siguió masturbando a Jon, sintiendo lo suave que era a pesar de estar erecto. Le era en extremo extraño el sujetar el miembro de alguien más, uno más pequeño y con un pubis suave y sin rastro de vello. Damián estaba detrás de Jon, mientras el menor se sujetaba a la pared para no caer. Desde ahí pudo ver las nalgas de Jon, a lo que sintió un escalofrío en su propia entrepierna. Pronto comenzó a tener una erección propio al ver el agua bajando por la espalda de Jon, para terminar perdiéndose entre sus trasero.

—Se siente demasiado bien.

—Lo sé, a mí también me gusta. Lo hago por las noches tras un día largo y aburrido —admitió Damián, ya con un dolor en las bolas—. Podrías intentar devolverme el favor.

Damián tomó la mano de Jon y la llevó hacia su miembro.

—Si es más grande y caliente. 

—Hazlo de arriba a abajo, rápido pero no muy fuerte. Con tu fuerza de alíen no quiero que me lo rompas. 

Lo primero que Jon sintió fue como le picaban los vellos de Damián cuando alcanzaba su pubis, así como sus bolas chocando con su mano. Él intentó imitar lo que su amigo le hacía, pero era difícil. Fue entonces cuando Jon gritó al sentir como Damián hacia círculos con el pulgar sobre su glande sensible.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que comenzó ese escalofrío y sensación desde el vientre. Jon comenzó a jadear mucho más fuerte, al igual que Damián. El mayor comenzó a usar más fuerza y rapidez, haciendo que los jadeos se volvieran gemidos de placer. Jon dio un último grito y alcanzó el orgasmo, eyaculando bastante sobre la pared y parte en la mano de Damián. El mayor al ver como su amigo jadeaba, recargándose sobre ambas manos, comenzó a tocarse él mismo, aun mirando hacia las nalgas de Jon. Tardó poco en eyacular él también, siendo que la mayoría quedó en el suelo del baño, en su mano y, para su sorpresa, un poco cayó sobre el trasero de Jon. Damián tuvo que ahogar un grito, pero al ver a su amigo descubrió que él no se había dado cuenta. El ver donde terminó un poco de su semen, excitó a Damián como nunca antes. Se alejó y puso el agua fría para distraerse.

—Eso fue increíble, Damián. Gracias por la lección.

—No hay de que —respondió Damián entre jadeos, sintiendo como el agua fría le ayudaba—. Limpiate y vayamos a entrenar.

—¿Ahora? ¿No podría disfrutar un poco más de la sensación?

—No. Vamos a entrenar. Ya luego lo harás cuantas veces quieras.

—Bien —bufó Jon, pasando agua sobre su miembro ya flácido—. Pero mi ropa esta toda sucia. Tendré que ir a mi habitación.

—Aquí hay toallas. Solo hay que secarnos y entrenemos así.

—¿Qué? ¡Desnudos!

—¿Cuál es el problema? —refunfuñó Damián, cerrando la llave del agua por completo—, ya te lo vi. Ambos estamos desnudos ahora, ya nos lo estamos viendo. Además, la torre está sola y no llegaran los demás titanes hasta mañana. No todos son tan eficaces como yo. 

—Bien. Aunque aún así sentiré algo de pena.

—Tras vertelo, como no.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Jon sonrojado, haciendo que Damián solo se riera.

Ambos salieron y se secaron. Damián se puso únicamente su antifaz, que era lo único que tenía limpio. Entraron a una de las salas de entrenamiento, ya sintiéndose con más naturalidad de estar en ese estado. Programaron una dificultad elevada, a lo que varios hologramas de enemigos aparecieron.

—¿Listo?

—¡Listo!


End file.
